Test hypothesis that nocturnal enuresis is a pathophysiological alteration of salt and/or water balance. Intake, output, and hormone levels (AVP, Aldosterone, Renin) will be determined. The effect of treatment with dDAVP on the frequency of nocturnal enuresis will be studied.